DESCRIPTION: This is a new application for a training grant entitled Research Training Program for Medical Geneticists at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine. The overall goal of the program is to prepare a cadre of medical geneticists to become academic leaders in medical genetics research. The emphasis of the research training will be on translational research in genomics, proteomics, pharmacogenetics, complex traits, single gene disorders, and the development of molecular-based therapies. All physician scientists within this program will be supported for a period of at least two years to provide sufficient time for them to attain a meaningful basic science laboratory experience, and we plan to recruit three trainees per year. The program will build upon considerable resources including: 1) a strong institutional commitment to the training of physician scientists; 2) extensive educational offerings of the Graduate School of Biological Sciences in basic science, translational medicine and patient oriented research; 2) robust and comprehensive training programs in medical genetics and all its subspecialties that have existed at Mount Sinai for decades, 3) the existence of well funded, multidisciplinary research programs in genetics, genomics, and proteomics; and 4) extensive translational research infrastructure of the institution. The specific objectives of the Mount Sinai Fellowship Program in Medical Genetics are to provide: 1) graduate-level didactic training specific to the needs of each individual trainee; 2) mentored research training that will provide the fellows with the skills necessary to compete for research funding; and 3) practical instruction in grant writing, career building and obtaining research funding, and instruction in the ethical conduct of research. In addition to formal didactic courses, all fellows will participate in a bi-weekly Genetics and Genomics Research series and an annual Genetics and Genomics Research Day each of which have been specifically created for this training program to provide dedicated sessions for interaction among trainees and faculty and to promote cohesiveness of this group of fellows. Detailed plans for program evaluation, training of fellows in the responsible conduct of research and a plan for the recruitment of underrepresented minority candidates have been formulated. The program will be advised by an Executive Faculty Committee and an External Advisory Board.